The Six Ducks
Plot After reports of being on the run from the police, The Gold Robber is on a mission to find a historic golden egg and he also finds out that six ducks (one happens to be the evil Zod) are chosen by some "force" to guide the egg, The Gold Robber decides to kidnap the six ducks and claim the golden egg. Possible Scripts (Usual Opening Theme) (The camera shows a thundery dark sky then it zooms to Goodie HQ, where Daffy sits watching TV) News Reporter: Breaking news! the psychotic duck who goes by the name of The Gold Robber has escaped from Oddville Prison after hearing a rare artifact of a historic golden egg and is also on the hunt for six chosen ducks. He is very dangerous so approach him with caution. If anybody sees the Robber then Call 911 immediately. Daffy: (Shocked & Gasps) WHAT!!! (Talking to Himself) Six Ducks?. (Worried) What should I do? (Door Knocked) Daffy: (Gets Up) Coming. (Opens the Door) Daffy: (Happily Shocked) Plucky, Melissa. Melissa: Hi Daffy. Plucky: (Happy) Hi Dad. Daffy: What are you doing here?. Plucky: We came to see you to tell you about the news about the robber and about The six Ducks. Daffy: I know I just watched the news on TV. Melissa: We wanted to stay here to make sure that you wont get kidnapped and that your Ok and where are Ok. Daffy: Yeah I'm Ok & the rest of the Goodies are. Melissa: Where's Lyndsey Duck? is she safe? Daffy: She's Upstair's. Plucky: She's not kidnapped is she?. Daffy: No. Lyndsey Duck: (shouting from upstairs) Daffy who are you talking to down stairs? (Then see's Plucky & Melissa) Plucky, Melissa. Melissa & Plucky: Hi Lyndsey. Lyndsey Duck: You guys miss Daffy do you? Plucky: We came here to tell him about Bad News. Lyndsey Duck: What Bad News? Daffy: About The Six Ducks getting Kidnapped. Lyndsey Duck: (Shocked) When did this Happen? Melissa: Tonight. Lyndsey Duck: What should we do? Plucky: I hope he dosn't kidnap one of us Ducks. Daffy: I hope we don't get kidnap either Plucky. Melissa: But what if he does? Daffy: Then will get ready for them. (Then suddenly Donald comes in from the door & hold the door huffin & puffin scared of fear) All Ducks: (Scared) The Robber!! Donald: What me. No! I came here because I was Chased by a dog, So I hid it left so I came here to stay safe with you. Daffy: You To?. Donald: Yeah. Lyndsey Duck: Well your safe with us. Donald: Thanks Lyndsey. Melissa: I've never meet you before. Plucky: Me either. Donald: Well my name is Donald. What's your's? Melissa: I'm Melissa. Plucky: I'm Plucky. Donald: Cool Name you two, So Daffy what should we do if the Robber Guy Comes by here. Daffy: Then we Call 911. Plucky: So we stay here. Daffy: Yes we stay here Plucky. (So the 5 Ducks sit Down on the Chair & The Couch) Lyndsey Duck: So Daffy, if you're saying there are six ducks the robber is after..then who's the sixth? Melissa: What if the sixth was Tina? Daffy: No.. (phone rings) Daffy: Hello? (happy) Grandma (listens) Your'e coming over? Lyndsey Duck: (whispers to Melissa) I thought Daffy didn't have a grandma? (Melissa shrugs) Plucky: I have a grandmother? Melissa: Looks like it Daffy: That was my grandmother Duck, She is wants to tell me something (some time later) Daffy's Grandma: Daffy, I'm so glad you are safe. Daffy: You too Grandma, i want you to meet my girlfriend, Lyndsey Duck Lyndsey Duck: Nice to meet you Ma'm Daffy: This here is my ex, Melissa. This here is Donald Duck and meet your great grandson, Plucky. Daffy's Grandma: (happy) Plucky (both hug) here Daffy...have this (gives him a shiny gold egg) Daffy: What's this? Hold on...it's the egg! what are you doing with this? Daffy's Grandma: Keep it safe my child. You five are the chosen ones. (the ducks gasp) Daffy's Grandma: The sixth duck is out there somewhere. We have to find him. Donald: It's a he!?! Lyndsey Duck: Who else is there? Daffy: Oh No! Melissa: What? Daffy: It's Zod! Screencaps Lost Ducks.png|Daffy "Solving" the problem